


Take Care

by Enigmaforum



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blowjobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Finn and Poe are happy to give them, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rey is a goddess and deserves all the things, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaforum/pseuds/Enigmaforum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She still has trouble, accepting help sometimes, accepting that people want to help without expecting anything in return but finds it so much easier when they look at her with those eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care

She is exhausted but cannot sleep because she can feel the Force buzzing through her with every breath and movement of her body as she enters the quarters she shares with Finn and Poe. The buzzing grows worse as she looks at the bed and finds her two lovers sprawled out against each other, naked, sated, and making the prettiest picture a woman could possibly ask for. It makes something low in her belly burn and her thighs clench as she looks at Poe’s red mouth and Finn’s fingers and just imagines what they got up too.

She could find out if she wanted; has blanket permission to enter either one of their heads at any time really but most certainly with this. They love sharing these intimate moments with her as much as she loves sharing them with Finn and Poe. It would be impractical to expect that they could spend each time as the unit they’ve become. They have a war to win, a job to do, duties to perform and so they share through the bond they’ve created between them.

And she knows she could find it, that the memory would be fresh and delicious like her two lovers always are. She knows she could take the image and put her fingers to work and it would help with the buzzing under her skin but she is just so tired that she isn’t even sure that her hand would work properly.

“You have four perfectly functional hands right here you know.”

She glances up and finds both Finn and Poe are sitting up and staring at her and she feels realizes she must be projecting everything straight to them. Then she realizes that she does not even care because Poe is suddenly out of bed and in front of her, pulling her lightsaber from her belt and hanging it by his flightsuit and Finn’s blaster and his fingers are working her hair free of her knots and massaging her scalp and it feels so good when his stubble scrapes against her neck and his teeth graze her ear and his breath makes her shiver in the best ways.

“You’ve been working hard, let us take care of you?”

She nods without hesitation, sees Finn light up and Poe relax against her because sometimes she still has trouble accepting that people can take care of you without wanting anything in return but she lets that go for now in favor of Poe’s hands on her body tugging her clothes away, hanging her robes with care and helping her to bed and into Finn’s waiting arms and helping her straddle his lap. Finn is a solid weight beneath her, his hands on her hips thumbs rubbing circles into her skin and Poe is a solid presence settling behind her.

She is warm between them and ten times lighter and more awake than when she stepped into the room.

“What do you want?”

She smiles at Finn and leans down to press her lips to his, relishes in the feel of the warmth there and the faintest hint of Poe on his tongue. She shivers when she feels Poe’s lips press against her bare shoulder and drag against her skin to settle on her neck. She moves away from Finn’s mouth then to turn her head and kiss Poe.

“I want a lot of things with the two of you,” she responds when she pulls away. “I have lists of them.”

“I know,” Finn grins up at her. “We were there when you came up with them.”

“You think those are all I have? I do a _lot_ of thinking when I’m supposed to be meditating,” she promises, delights in the hitch in Poe’s breath as his lips settle back against her neck to suck a mark beneath her ear and loves the way Finn’s eyes widen and his grin sharpens.

“You’ll have to tell us about them sometime,” he tells her casually even as his fingers leave her hips and start to trail across her skin, one up to her chest, the other to her lower stomach. “But not tonight.”

“Which brings us back to what you want to do,” Poe comments even as his hands join Finn’s on her body, sweep down her shoulders and catch her own hands between his. He squeezes them as she leans back against his chest and gives Finn a look as his hand pauses its descent on her lower belly. “What should we do with our hands?”

“Keep yours there,” she directs with another squeeze before she nods to Finn. “Move yours lower, I want your fingers in me.”

“What the lady wants,” Finn pulls his hand away from her stomach briefly to stick his own fingers in his mouth, gets them wet and Rey almost tells him he doesn’t need to do that, that with the two of them she always has the low hum of arousal beneath her skin and between them like this just makes it better and worse at the same time.

But he just looks so pretty when he pulls those fingers out of his mouth, shiny with his spit to drag them between her legs. She squeezes at Poe’s hands when he slides two of those fingers into her without any delay. She sighs when his thumb presses to her clit and her hips jerk when his fingers curl into her and start to thrust.

“You feel so good,” Finn murmurs.

“So do you,” Rey gasps when he adds a third finger as his thumb starts a firm circle on her clit. Poe brings her arms up, wraps them around his neck, puts their joined hands in his hair and bites down on her neck when she takes the hint and _tugs_. “Both of you.”

She rolls her hips against Finns fingers and whimpers when Poe’s hands leave hers in his hair to cup her breasts.

“Your skin is so soft,” Poe mutters in her ear as his hands leave her grasp and cup her breasts as her hips push down against Finn’s hand. She whimpers when Poe rolls her nipples between his fingers and she very nearly shouts when Finn’s crooked fingers find that spot inside of her that makes her legs shake and her breathing speed up.

“There we go,” Finn observes before he presses his lips to the front of her neck, her cheeks, and then over her shoulder to kiss Poe. She leans her head against Poe’s shoulder to get a better view and feels her whole body light up at the sight of her two lovers kissing, their tongues moving together, whimpering into each other’s mouths as their hands echo the movement of their lips on her skin.

“You’re so close sweetheart,” Poe breathes as they break away from each other and turn their focus back to her. Finn’s fingers speed up to match the motion of her hips and she can feel the pleasure licking at her spine, she’s almost there, almost where she wants to be. She pulls her hands out of Poe’s hair with one last tug before she drapes her arms over Finn’s shoulders as he presses his forehead against her and Poe’s lips find the back of her neck. She can feel his tongue tracing their names into her skin and she wants to keep them there always.

“Just let go for us,” Finn breathes against her mouth, his eyes meeting hers and with a twist of Finn’s fingers and she felt her whole body stiffen as the pressure that had been building within broke and shattered through her.

“Ah,” she presses her mouth to Finn’s, clings to him and Poe as his fingers guide her through the aftershocks and the shaking until she’s still in their arms, sweat cooling on her skin and a sated smile on her face. “Stars.”

Finn gently pulls his fingers free from her and she crawls out of his lap to lay down beside them and watch as Finn offers his hand, the one that was just inside of her to Poe. She shivers when she watches him take those fingers into his mouth and suck the taste of her off of him with a moan.

“Do I taste good?”

“Always,” Poe promises as he releases Finn’s fingers and helps him lay beside her, Rey curls into his side and grins when Poe leans over them both to press his lips to hers. She groans at the faint taste of herself on his tongue and lets him guide her head down to rest on Finn’s chest.

“You good?” Finn murmurs with a kiss to her hair and she nods.

“No more buzzing,” she promises with a yawn. “But what about you two? I felt…”

“Just stay right there and enjoy the show,” Poe gins before he leans down and takes Finn into his mouth.

“Shit,” Finn tries to hold himself still even as Poe takes him to the hilt and puts a hand on his hip to squeeze.

“Go on,” Rey murmurs as she tries to fit herself even closer to him. “He wants you too.”

“Fuck,” Finn thrusts into his mouth, Poe moans and Rey sighs as she watches his free hand disappear beneath his body, sucks in a breath at the rapid pace he’s set for the both of them to come undone.

“I want to watch you both come,” she tells them. “Can you both do that for me?”

Poe’s arm freezes along with his body, the only thing working is his mouth on Finn, whose heartbeat has quickened underneath her cheek as his hips work desperately with Poe. Rey lets her hand wander across his chest, down his abs and back up again to pinch one of his nipples between her fingers.

“Rey, shit,” Finn freezes underneath her hand and she watches Poe hold his hips down as his throat works to swallow every last drop of Finn’s release. She pushes up just enough to let his lips capture hers when he pulls away from Finn’s sensitive skin and he stays they, let’s her lick the taste of Finn out of his mouth, chase it with her tongue on his before she pulls away and watches him kiss Finn again. Poe was thoughtful enough to clean his hand off on the way up, it doesn’t stop Rey from licking his palm when he offers it to her and she is satisfied that she’s gotten the taste of both of them tonight, is determined that she’ll get it directly from both sources after she’s had some sleep. 

“Tomorrow we’re not leaving our bed,” she declares when Poe finally lets Finn go. Finn gives her a sleepy smile and a sloppy kiss when she takes her fill from him again. She can never get enough of them, especially like this, when both are sated and curled into her on either side keeping her warm and safe.

“And what about when you wake up hungry?” Poe asks as he dims the lights and tugs their blankets up to cover them.

“I expect I’ll be hungry for _many_ things when I wake up,” she informs them both primly. “And didn’t you two say you’d take care of me?”

“We did,” Finn tells Poe as she curls into his chest. “If that’s still what you want come morning.”

“It is,” she can feel smiles in the darkness and falls asleep content and very much looking forward to the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what brought this on but here we go.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
